Kirsch Vermillion
is a nobleman of Clover Kingdom's House Vermilion, vice-captain of the Coral Peacock squad of the Magic Knights, and a 1st Class Senior Magic Knight. Appearance Kirsch is a young man dressed as a soldier. He has long side-parted hair that is tied back with a braid going across his hairline and a thin band around his head. He has two dark hanging earrings and sports the Coral Peacock vest. Personality Kirsh is very dramatic and vain, promoting his looks with every chance he gets. His obsession with beauty does not end with his own face; he finds Asta's body ugly for having muscles because he feels that beauty is leaving one's body in its natural state. Like other nobles, Kirsch looks down on those of lower birth. When Asta greets him casually, his demeanor turns grim and he is visually disgusted that someone of a lower status is addressing him so informally. Despite his excessive behavior, Kirsch is an excellent leader worthy of being the vice-captain of Coral Peacock, for which he does most of the work instead of his sleeping captain. When Magna and Sol are countered during the exam, Kirsch is quick to appear next to them and help them adjust their attacks for more optimal results. Biography Kirsh was born into House Vermilion, and some time later, his younger sister Mimosa Vermilion was born. After becoming a Magic Knight, Kirsch is promoted to vice-captain of the Coral Peacock squad. For the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Kirsch is placed on Team C with Magna Swing and Sol Marron. He later complains that neither is from a noble family and tells them not to taint his beauty. He continues to criticize and creep out his teammates, before greeting his sister. Asta then greets Kirsch, who is disgusted by such informality and deeply criticizes Asta. Kirsch is delighted when Mimosa cheers for his team to win, but is surprised when she adds that it so her team can beat his. As the second match begins, Kirsch encourages his teammates to let their beauty shine. Magna and Sol charge across the battlefield and Kirsch sends clones to critique their fighting styles, suggesting that Magna should analyze his opponents and make use of both close- and long-range attacks and that Sol should make five smaller golems and use them more creatively. Kirsch stays behind to protect their crystal, and when one of the opponents attacks it, Kirsch dissolves the spell and reveals that he has covered the battlefield with cherry blossoms. He then creates two protective tunnels leading to the opponents' crystal for Magna and Sol, who destroy the crystal as Kirsch cheers. The match ends with Team C making a dramatic pose. After the match, Kirsch asks the other Magic Knights how beautiful his fight was, but insults Asta when the boy compliments him. Kirsch then says that in their next match, he will crush Asta like the cracked bowl he is. Asta counters that a cracked bowl lasts longer, but Kirsch points out that only a poor person would continue to use a cracked bowl. Kirsch is later impressed by Langris Vaude's Spatial Magic, saying that it is to be expected from House Vaude. After the battlefield is changed for the second round, Kirsch claims that his beauty will not change and that he will beautifully defeat the filthy, to which Mimosa objects, claiming that Asta is not filthy. To begin his second match, Kirsch declares that he will save Mimosa who has become tainted by the commoners, and covers the battlefield with cherry blossoms and creates multiple clones. However, Asta dispels all of the Cherry Blossom Magic with Black Hurricane, which disgusts Kirsch. Kirsch complains about his magic being tainted, but Magna points that he anticipated Asta's improved Anti Magic and that Kirsch should not underestimate commoners, like Magna himself. Kirsch is surprised to learn Magna is a commoner, and refuses to work with him. He heads out on his own and order Magna and Sol to guard the crystal. As he flies away, Kirsch senses the locations of Mimosa and "Zax" and is frustrated that Asta is hidden from him. Asta then yells at him, drawing his attention, and Kirsch attacks the boy, who struggles to defend against the swarm of cherry blossoms. When Asta escapes, Kirsch chases him into a cave but stops short because he can sense magic. He creates three clones which trigger the landmine traps. With the traps gone, Kirsch approaches Asta but falls into a normal pitfall. Kirsch prepares to fly out when Asta appears overhead. The noble tries to defend with magic, but Asta's crossed swords nullify it and slam him into the ground. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Cherry Blossom Magic': Kirsch uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate cherry blossoms. Cherry Blossom Magic.png|link=Clones of the Beautiful Me|Clones of the Beautiful Me Magic Cherry Blossom Blizzard.png|link=Magic Cherry Blossom Blizzard|Magic Cherry Blossom Blizzard Kirsch's cherry blossom dance.png|link=Dance of 100 Million Cherry Blossoms|Dance of 100 Million Cherry Blossoms Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': As a noble, Kirsch has a large amount of mana, enough to cover an entire battlefield. *'Mana Sensory': Kirsch possesses the ability to sense mana from his surroundings and can accurately pinpoint the locations of other people and their magic spells. Equipment *'Grimoire': Kirsch possess a grimoire that contains various cherry blossom-based magic spells. Kirsch's grimoire.png|Kirsch's grimoire Fights *Team C vs. Team D *Team B vs. Team C Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Trivia *Kirsch is the third most beautiful man. *Kirsch is a type of brandy made from cherries. References Navigation